La fameuse scène des toilettes façon Le Diable s'habille en Prada
by Irishchair
Summary: Petit recueil d'OS sur le thème de la "classique scène des toilette qu'on a toujours rêvé de voir dans les films", scène des explications croustillantes et des baisers langoureux...Conséquence d'un délire avec un ami lecteur fantôme (ouh le méchant !). Principalement du Emily/Andy (attention espèce rare), peut-être du Mirandy à venir. Bonne lecture.


Andy/Emily

Andrea humidifia une serviette en papier avant de s'en tamponner le front. Ces réceptions avaient non seulement un effet néfaste sur sa vie privée, mais également sur sa santé. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien Miranda était la véritable cause de tout cela, ces réceptions tellement creuses n'étaient, tout au plus, qu'agaçantes…..mais toujours récompensée d'une migraine monstrueuse et d'une engueulade carabinée. Andrea se massa doucement les tempes, dans l'espoir vain que la douleur s'apaise. « Voyons le bon côté des choses, cette fois ci j'échappe à l'engueulade ». Pour la troquer avec le silence déprimant de son studio.

Elle avait vraiment l'impression que l'histoire se répétait : une fois de plus Miranda organisait et présidait une soirée luxueuse, aux invités plus snob et suffisants les uns que les autres, dont elle n'était même pas foutue de retenir le nom. Une fois de plus Emily et elle l'accompagnaient et faisaient office de mémoire, de potiches (un panneau _Runway_ accroché à leur robe griffée n'aurait pas pu faire plus de publicité), et à l'occasion de soubrettes, allant chercher tels petit-four, telles coupes de champagne…. Une fois de plus elle devait justifier la présence inadéquate de tel ou tel convive dont l'arrivée inopportune, alors que Miranda était encore présente, n'était en aucun cas de leur ressort, et supporter remontrances acerbes et autres remarques acides de la rédactrice un sourire hypocrite vissé sur les lèvres. Et une fois de plus, l'hypocrisie et le snobisme ambiant, l'irritation de Miranda, l'angoisse, les ordres impossible de Miranda, le bruit incessant, les regards noirs de Miranda, ses sourires sirupeux et l'heure qui tournait donnaient la migraine à Andy.

Et, bien évidemment, quand Miranda se décidait à les relâcher il était bien trop tard pour pouvoir rejoindre la fête que donnait Lily pour sa nouvelle exposition, ou ne serait-ce que pour espérer avoir une vie sociale en ce samedi soir. Encore un week-end de foutu. « Génial! Après mon copain je perds mes amis. Quoi de plus normal, c'est la suite logique….Je vais bientôt demander une augmentation à Nigel, je crois que ma vie sociale est bel et bien devenu un champ de ruine. »

Elle jeta un œil à son cellulaire et remarqua qu'elle avait un appel manqué supplémentaire. Douze au total. Et cinq messages. Venant de Lily, ils n'étaient certainement pas doux et mélodieux : le premier devait être agacé, le second bien remonté et le troisième atteindrait des décibels tellement élevés qu'il serait difficile d'en comprendre un seul mot, le quatrième et le cinquième seraient, quant à eux, glacials et venimeux. C'était ceux qu'Andy voulait le moins écouter car ils lui donneraient à coup sûr envie de pleurer. En fait, elle ne voulait ni écouter ses messages, ni appeler Lily, ni même tenter de la rejoindre à cette heure pour la trouver soule et maussade en train de jeter les verres en plastique dans un sac poubelle près à éclater. Elle n'avait aucune envie de l'affronter de quelque manière que ce soit. Pas maintenant, alors que tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était rentrer et dormir, qu'on arrête enfin de touiller son cerveau avec une cuillère électrique pour qu'elle puisse le lendemain, comme tous les dimanches, contempler combien une femme frustrée et acariâtre, tyrannique et abusive, mais à qui elle vouait malgré elle une admiration sans borne, avait ruiné sa vie en même pas 6 mois.

Elle grimaça, penser à tout cela la faisait grincer des dents et c'était généralement contre-indiqué lorsque votre boîte crânienne s'était soudainement transformée en hall de gare en travaux. Traverser l'immense salon de réception pour gagner l'extérieur et pouvoir rejoindre son lit lui semblait impossible sans que sa tête n'éclate. Elle pouvait bien attendre quelques heures dans ses toilettes, elle n'était plus à ça près. « A passer une soirée pourrie autant le faire bien ! En plus je serai tranquille ici… ». Le salon étant pourvu de somptueuses sanitaires, les invités ne risquaient donc pas de débarquer dans ceux-ci, plus petits mais tout aussi classes. D'ailleurs ces toilettes étaient réservées au personnel. Personnel qui, s'affairant en cuisine ou dans le salon, préférait utiliser celles des cuisines, plus proche, plutôt que de se rendre dans celles-ci, à l'étage.

Mais cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'Andy s'était décidé à camper dans les toilettes que la porte de ces dernières s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle releva vivement la tête vers le miroir, s'inspectant dedans pour donner le change.

- Fait chier !

Andrea tourna légèrement la tête pour voir qui venait d'entrer.

- Emily ? Tu es encore là ? fit-elle en se retournant complètement.

La jeune femme rousse venait d'entrer dans les toilettes, pressant un torchon contre son nez en sang. Avisant son état, Andrea ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.

- Mon Dieu Emily ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?!

Elle s'approcha vivement de cette dernière, la saisissant par l'épaule pour l'amener près des lavabos.

- Trois fois rien, grinça la rousse, je discutais avec Dennis quand un stupide serveur s'est gentiment offert de me refaire le nez.

- Quoi ?

- Un comique en habit de serveur, pistonné par maman, sans une once d'expérience, s'est vautré et n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de me mettre son coude dans le nez pour se rattraper, expliqua-t-elle en tentant de nettoyer son visage.

Andrea observait Emily fulminer et tenter d'arrêter son sang de couler.

- La vache ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! gronda-t-elle, C'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide ! A ce niveau c'est plus de la maladresse, c'est de la bêtise ! Et pour lui c'est congénital, c'est sûr ! Attend que je chope son nom et tu vas voir ! J'appelle Mathew des relations publiques et même les kebabs douteux du Bronx ne voudront pas de lui après ça! Je vais enfin me servir des relations acquises à passer presque deux ans dans cet enfer ! Aïe ! PUTAIN !

Emily jeta avec rage le torchon dans l'évier. Andrea garda le silence, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Bien sûr, la jeune rousse invectivait souvent d'autres employés, leur promettant une mort douloureuse dans presque tous les cas. Généralement ils l'avaient mérités : Emily n'haussait la voix que lorsque d'autres la mettaient en danger auprès de Miranda. Le reste du temps, elle s'adressait aux autres avec distance, froideur et dédain, à quelques exceptions près. Non, ce qui la choquait, outre le nez en sang en totale opposition avec l'image qu'elle donnait d'elle, toujours impeccable, c'est que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait critiquer son travail. Elle reportait toujours sa colère ou sa frustration sur les autres plutôt que de critiquer Miranda ou son job.

D'ailleurs Andrea se souvenait qu'après la semaine à Paris, Emily lui avait tiré dans les pieds pendant presque un mois. Mais elle n'avait pas riposté, déterminée à cohabiter : non seulement elle se sentait coupable envers Emily mais elle était persuadé que si elles s'entendaient elles sortiraient peut-être saines d'esprit de leur travail auprès de l'impossible Miranda. De plus, si, avant cela, Andrea n'avait jamais trop cherché à se rapprocher de la rousse, elle restait persuadé que celle-ci cachait son jeu : elle était première assistante, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle satisfaisait Miranda 24h/24 et ce depuis plus d'un an, en soit un exploit qui nécessitait un brin plus de jugeote, d'adresse, de finesse d'esprit, de tact, de réflexion et autres prouesses d'esprit que toutes les greluches qui peuplaient _Runway _réunies. Ce genre de personne était rare, elle les comptait sur les doigts de la main, et Nigel en faisait partie. Or Nigel était à l'opposé de l'image qu'affichait Emily…

Cette volonté de savoir qui elle était vraiment, de passer sous le masque, fut renforcé par la discussion qu'elles eurent à l'hôpital, alors qu'Emily s'était cassé la jambe et qu'Andrea devait partir pour Paris : La rousse était sur la défensive, et une certaine détresse s'échappait d'elle, l'image de la garce de _Runway_ s'était alors fendillée, révélant une facette plus fragile et plus sincère, différente de la Emily avec laquelle elle travaillait. Et face à l'obstination d'Andrea, la rousse avait fini par comprendre que, malgré toutes les crasses qu'elle lui faisait pour se venger, l'aide de la brune était sincère, que c'était des excuses qu'elle lui faisait et non un acte de charité envers une estropiée reléguée au placard par Miranda. Elles avaient donc fini par s'entendre, dans une ambiance un peu gêné certes, mais avec une efficacité monstre, qui s'accroissait au fur et à mesure que leur cohabitation se fluidifiait. Pourtant malgré leur entente nouvelle, malgré leur rapprochement, malgré le fait que leur quasi absence de vie sociale fasse des rares fois où elles mangeaient ensemble leur seule sortie de la semaine et malgré qu'Emily soit désormais l'unique personne qu'elle voyait régulièrement en dehors de _Runway_, malgré tout cela, jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne l'avait entendu critiquer son boulot. Elle était presque sure que la rousse ne dénigrait jamais Miranda même en son fort-intérieur. Et l'entendre s'en plaindre c'était bizarre, comme si la barrière qu'Emily, elle-même, Miranda et le journal en général mettaient entre elles deux se fragilisait. Comme si, après être passées du statut de supérieure/subordonnée à celui de collègue de bureau, elles se rapprochaient dangereusement du statut d'amie. Et cela terrorisait Andrea sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

En voyant Emily reprendre le torchon et continuer à martyriser son pauvre nez pour l'empêcher de couler, elle se décida à intervenir.

- Laisse-moi faire, dit-elle en lui enlevant le torchon des mains. Regarde-moi…

Elle le posa dans l'évier, humidifia quelques serviettes en papier et saisit Emily par le menton, orientant sa tête tout en la maintenant proche d'elle.

- Penche légèrement la tête en arrière le temps que je nettoie.

Elle essuyait consciencieusement le sang du visage d'Emily. Celle-ci l'observait en rougissant, troublée par cette soudaine proximité.

- Je pensais que tu étais déjà partie, lança timidement Andrea, cherchant à faire la conversation tandis qu'elle enlevait délicatement le sang séché de son nez.

- Je discutais avec Dennis…Olson…..le directeur de la photographie à _Runway_, ajouta-t-elle face à l'incompréhension de la brune,….quand j'ai vu l'heure, après que Miranda nous ait congédié, j'ai décidé de rester un peu, histoire de ne pas perdre ma soirée.

Andrea sourit. Leurs discussions étaient toujours maladroites lorsque le thème était autre chose que de satisfaire une lubie de Miranda, et elles n'avaient pas l'habitude d'une telle complicité, mais la rousse avait accepté de jouer le jeu et de répondre.

- Tu es restée pour te constituer une liste de fidèles collaborateurs ? Comme Miranda ? rigola-t-elle.

- Humm…entre autre…c'est toujours utile d'avoir un carnet d'adresse bien rempli…

Emily regardait, amusée, l'air concentré d'Andrea absorbée par sa tâche.

- Tu devrais faire pareil, reprit-elle après un cout silence.

- Je voudrai bien…..mais je cherche plutôt des relations dans le monde du journalisme d'information ou de la littérature, or à cette soirée nous somme presque exclusivement dans le milieu de la mode….je me rattraperai au prochain week-end gâché, ironisa-t-elle.

Mais le sourire d'Emily se fana.

- En parlant de…. « littérature »…Christian Thompson, elle prononça le nom avec un certain dégoût, il te cherche partout. Il s'en voudrait d'avoir raté la charmante « Miranda's girl » brune et aimerai, dixit, « avoir une chance de reprendre votre promenade parisienne ».

Andrea haussa un sourcil au ton glacial et ironique de la rousse. D'où venait l'animosité qu'elle portait à l'écrivain ?

- Oh, celui-là ?

Elle finit de nettoyer le visage d'Emily avant de répondre.

- Tiens, appuies fort contre ton nez, recommanda-t-elle en lui tendant le torchon humide.

Elle se retourna vers les lavabos et se lava les mains, surveillant du coin de l'œil dans le miroir la réaction d'Emily alors qu'elle répondait enfin.

- Christian ? …un homme charmant il est vrais, mais…..Il peut se brosser pour que je lui reparle ! Il m'a vraiment pris pour une idiote à Paris !

Elle tenta de se calmer mais au souvenir de ce qui c'était passé en France elle sentait l'énervement la gagner.

- C'est fou ça, tout le monde semble penser que si Miranda plonge cela nous fera plaisir !

La rousse quitta son air impassible et s'approcha légèrement de la brune, alarmée par l'altération de sa voix dans sa dernière phrase. Elle comprit qu'elle ne parlait pas seulement de l'écrivain, mais de ses proches en général qui s'éloignaient d'elle irrémédiablement, son job ne leur laissant pas de place dans sa vie.

- …Je sais.

- Nate aussi pensait cela. Il ne comprenait pas que je cherche à bien faire mon travail pour une femme aussi tyrannique, chuchota Andrea avec amertume.

- Je sais, répéta à nouveau Emily avec douceur.

- Il ne comprenait pas que j'admire quand même Miranda, ou que je cherche des choses positives dans mon travail, que je soutienne _Runway_ même si cela gâchait ma vie avec lui.

- Je sais…

- C'est si difficile à comprendre qu'on préfère voir le bon côté des choses et profiter de ce que ça nous apporte plutôt que se répéter sans cesse qu'on fait un boulot de merde où l'on est traité comme des rats, pour faire plaisir à nos amis, quitte à sombrer dans la dépression ?!

- Je sais ….

- Je suis sure que Christian pensait me faire un cadeau en plombant Miranda dans mon dos ! Il pensait quoi ?! Qu'il était le vengeur masqué venu me délivrer de la méchante patronne ?!

- …

- Putain ! Comme si c'était un cadeau de voir tous les efforts qu'on a fait, suant sang et eau, en sacrifiant toute notre vie en dehors du bureau, prêts à être réduit en cendre ! Surprise ! Non seulement t'as plus de vie mais en plus tu peux faire une croix sur ton avenir vu que Miranda va plonger et qu'elle sera donc dans l'impossibilité de te recommander ! Mieux, tu es presque responsable de sa chute vu que t'es son assistante et que t'as pas était capable de la prévenir, donc pour être journaliste tu repasseras ! Alors ? Heureuse ? Merde !

- Je sais…

- Ils ne peuvent pas attendre un an…quand j'aurai fini de trimer dur je pourrai enfin faire ce que je rêve dans un bon journal, alors, pourquoi ils rendent tout si difficile ?! s'énerva-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Emily se rapprocha en entendant la voix d'Andrea se briser. Elle posa doucement sa main libre sur le bras de la brune et le caressa légèrement pour la calmer. Elle craquait, et c'était peut-être dû à la fatigue ou à une remarque de trop de Miranda, mais là, ce dont elle avait besoin ce n'était ni de repos, ni de la reconnaissance de la rédactrice, mais de quelqu'un qui la comprenait, qui la soutenait. Et Emily ne comprenait que trop bien la détresse d'Andrea pour l'avoir vécu elle-même et continuer encore de la vivre. Et même si elle avait toujours évité de trop s'ouvrir à la brune, de glisser vers l'amitié, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser seule dans sa détresse. Elle voulait être là dans ce moment de faiblesse. Il était peut-être temps qu'elle baisse ses barrières. Parce qu'Andrea en avait besoin, parce qu'elles en avaient toutes les deux besoin.

- Je sais, ….calme toi….je sais, répéta-t-elle encore et encore dans un chuchotement en lui caressant doucement le bras.

Andrea leva les yeux et essuya une larme qui s'était échappée. Elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Emily à travers le miroir et pressa délicatement la main posée sur son bras. Elle cherchait à transmettre dans ce regard toute la reconnaissance, la gratitude qu'elle éprouvait pour la rousse. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher cette main chaude qui la réconfortait délicatement, elle ne voulait lâcher ces grands yeux bleus qui la faisaient sentir moins seule, qui la rassuraient bien plus que des mots, qui avouaient que « je sais » voulait dire « je comprends ». Elle ne voulait pas lâcher tout ça, pourtant elle baissa les yeux et se retourna pour lui faire face, la main de l'autre jeune femme glissant doucement de son bras avant de finir par le lâcher. Parce que ce seul regard venait de briser trop de barrières entre elles, venait de mettre à nu tous les non-dits de leur relation, ceux qui les avaient poussés à se concurrencer, à se rendre indispensable à l'autre, mais aussi à le dominer, ceux qui avaient poussé Andrea à se rapprocher de la rousse, à chercher à la connaître, à la comprendre, ceux qui avaient poussé Emily à accepter la curiosité de la brune, ceux qui les avaient poussés à se protéger, à s'entre-aider, et qui les avaient empêchés de devenir amies . Et Andrea était submergée par la terreur de cet inconnu qu'elle ne contrôlait pas et de tout ce qu'il impliquait. Voyant son trouble, Emily changea de sujet.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu encore ici, au milieu des loups ? demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Oh… euh…eh bien…j'ai…j'avais un mal de tête depuis un moment, rectifia-t-elle.

Elle ne se souvenait absolument pas du moment où celui-ci s'était envolé, et pourtant il l'avait bien gonflé toute la soirée.

- .. et…. j'ai décidé d'attendre un peu avant de retraverser toute cette agitation.

- Tu as des migraines ?

- Dans ces soirées souvent…..le mélange angoisse/fatigue/bruit je crois, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire crispé.

Un silence gêné s'installa, Emily ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire, trop absorbée à observer le curieux comportement de la brune qui, elle, ne savait où poser ses yeux, mais évitait à tout prix les grand yeux bleus qui la dévisageaient avec intérêt.

Voulant sortir de cet instant gênant, Andrea prit une profonde inspiration et s'approchant de la rousse elle se saisit du torchon maintenant imbibé de sang.

- Bon, voyons voir ça.

Elle l'enleva délicatement, regardant si le sang coulait encore.

- Arrête de bouger ! ordonna-t-elle à Emily qui essayait en vain de croiser son regard. Bon, ça s'est arrêté de couler et ton nez n'est pas cassé. Il ne sera même pas gonflé demain mais je te conseil quand même de mettre de la glace dessus en rentrant….Tu survivras, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, tentant d'alléger l'ambiance.

- Merci mon Dieu, je ne ressemblerai pas à un joueur de football après un match de qualif' ! rigola la rousse, J'espère que ça n'a pas coulé sur la robe : Nigel a promis de me la donner après le shooting de mercredi si je la lui rendais impeccable.

Andrea jeta un œil à la robe : c'était une magnifique robe bustier d'un bordeaux assez sombre, Chanel si elle ne se trompait pas. La poitrine était habilement soulignée par le décolleté de la robe qui se resserrait dessous pour mouler la finesse de la taille avant de tomber librement en subtil drapé jusqu'au-dessus du genou. Le choix de la coupe était judicieux car il mettait bien en valeur la silhouette élancé de la rousse et la courbe douce de ses formes. La couleur rouge sombre s'alliait avec celle de ses cheveux, retenu en un chignon désordonné pour l'occasion, et faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau diaphane. Cette robe lui allait monstrueusement bien, Nigel ne s'était pas trompé. Tentant de garder son calme, Andrea respira profondément. Elle se saisit à nouveau du menton d'Emily pour voir s'il ne restait pas de sang séché. Tentant de faire abstraction de la proximité, elle remit soigneusement une mèche rousse qui la gênait derrière l'oreille, sous l'œil aiguisé de la jeune femme qui ne la lâchait pas du regard.

- Ce serait dommage, en effet, murmura Andrea dans un souffle, pensant à haute voix.

Emily vrilla son regard dans celui de la brune. Andrea se raidit, comme brulée, et baissa immédiatement les yeux. Mais durant ce court instant où leurs regards s'étaient connectés la rousse avait clairement perçu le trouble qui l'habitait. Et ce murmure qu'elle avait laissé échapper, et qu'elle aurait pu justifier comme un commentaire purement esthétique (puisqu'après tout elle travaillait dans un magazine de mode), revêtait, à la lumière de ce trouble, une signification plus charnelle. Peut-être avait-elle bien fait de baisser ses barrières ce soir, « peut-être qu'ainsi la brune arrêtera d'avoir peur et de se cacher ». Mais Andrea regardait obstinément ailleurs, refusant de croiser ces yeux bleus qui cherchaient à attraper les siens. Voyant qu'elle cherchait une échappatoire, Emily lui enleva le torchon des mains et se rapprocha doucement de la jeune femme, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'aux lavabos.

- Qu'est-ce qui serait dommage ? chuchota-t-elle lorsqu'elle l'eut bloqué contre les lavabos.

Andrea déglutit. La soudaine proximité l'empêchait de penser correctement et elle sentait le souffle chaud de la rousse venir heurter son visage. Emily était vraiment trop près pour sa sérénité.

- Qu'est-ce qui serait dommage ? répéta-t-elle en se rapprochant encore.

Elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre d'Andrea, prenant appui sur le rebord des éviers. La brune se courba légèrement en arrière, cherchant désespérément un moyen d'échappé à cette proximité qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Elle était emprisonnée contre le corps d'Emily et sentait à chacune de ses respirations paniquées sa poitrine frôler celle de la rousse. Le regard d'Emily semblait lui bruler la peau, mémorisant chacune des réactions qu'elle avait. Andrea respira difficilement, cherchant en vain un moyen de s'échapper.

- Qu…que…que tu ne puisses plus la porter…i..il serait dommage que tu ne puisses plus la porter, feinta-t-elle.

Mais Emily n'était pas décidée à la laisser s'en sortir si facilement maintenant qu'elle avait enfin comprit, comprit la distance entre elle et le comportement plus que bizarre d'Andy depuis quelques temps. Oh non elle ne la laisserait pas partir, pas après ce regard qu'elle lui avait lancé alors qu'elle étudiait sa robe, celui qui lui avait donné chaud, qui l'avait fait espérer. Elle se rapprocha encore, appuyant tout son corps contre celui de la brune. Andrea hoqueta de surprise, cherchant désespérément de l'air, et Emily ferma à demi les yeux à la sensation du corps brulant courbé contre elle.

- Oh.., souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres, et pour qui ce serait dommage ? murmura-t-elle encore en glissant vers son oreille, Pour celle qui la porte ? ou pour ceux qui regardent ?

Andrea retint difficilement un gémissement. Les paroles chuchotées à son oreille semblaient couler le long de son corps et caresser sa peau déjà frémissante. Elle était enivrée par le contact de la rousse, son parfum, sa chaleur et le désir qui semblait la dévorer lentement finit par prendre l'avantage sur la peur qui la tétanisait. Elle trembla lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres d'Emily effleurer doucement son oreille. Elle n'était définitivement plus capable de penser clairement. Ses tremblements se répercutèrent contre le corps d'Emily et elle haleta furieusement en entendant la rousse gronder doucement dans son cou, la respiration irrégulière. Encouragée par les réactions de la rousse, Andrea tourna la tête vers Emily. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque et leurs souffles se heurtaient à chacune de leurs respirations saccadées. Elle releva les yeux lentement, cherchant suffisamment d'air pour formuler une réponse, et les plongea dans ceux bleu-acier d'Emily. Son souffle se perdit aussitôt. La rousse la dévorait du regard, à travers ses longs cils ourlés, les yeux à demi fermés. Un regard intense et prédateur qui fit grimper en flèche la température corporelle de la brune. Alors que son sang semblait se transformer en lave, elle chuchota précipitamment tandis qu'Emily fondait sur ses lèvres.

- Pour moi.


End file.
